A Demon's Master
by Edward's Alter Ego
Summary: When traveling through the gate in the Victorian Era of England, Ed learns there's a lot more to revenge then he knew.


**Hey everyone. So I just came up with a brand new idea for a story. Yep, that's right, it's Black Butler crossed with Fullmetal Alchemist XD I've been so hooked on Kuroshitsuji lately that I just HAD to write a story. So I honestly don't know where I'm taking this story actually XD I'm just making it up as I go along. So if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. Lol! For now, I just need your input on whether you guys like it or not. I have a general idea what I'm doing for chapter 2. **** So enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It was cold and wet. Ed laid face first on the cold stone ground, looking up and blinking. It was dark and he couldn't see very much. The only light he could see was coming from a street lamp a little ways down. He looked around; trying to grasp the situation he was in. "Where am I? How did I get here?" he wondered out loud and sat up. His back hurt, like he had been thrown to the Earth from the sky. He cringed and bit his lip a bit, trying to the ignore the pain he was starting to feel creep through his entire body. "What happened before I woke up here?" he wondered and leaned against a nearby wall. He then closed his eyes and began to think.

* * *

_The pain was sharp and piercing. Ed looked down and the creature before him, stabbing his arm straight through his heart. He leaned over and coughed up blood, the red liquid spilling everywhere as the green haired homunculus dropped him in the puddle of his own blood. Ed looked up at the ceiling as he faintly heard someone yell his name. 'Was it Al? No… it sounded like a girl. Rose?' Everything was starting to slip away as he barely heard Envy's maniacal laughter then everything went dark._

_

* * *

_

_It was bright now. Ed looked up at the object before him. His soul was at the gate. 'So this is it? I'm dead… Al, I'm sorry…' he thought, just as he saw an image of his brother flash before him. "Al?" The image of his brother faded and in his place stood Envy, his killer. "W-What's going on? Where am I, you worm?" Envy spat in his face._

"_The Gate…" Ed muttered._

_Envy was taken by surprise and turned around, seeing the Gate behind him. "So what's on the other side of it?" Envy asked, turning back to Ed._

"_I don't know. For me, it was a place called London if I remember right. That's what my old man said…"_

"_Old man! You mean Hohenheim of Light?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_You're telling me he's still alive!" Envy growled and turned back toward the gate, marching toward it then tried prying the doors open._

"_I wouldn't do that… There's no way of knowing where it will lead for you."_

"_Like hell there isn't! I'll tell it exactly where it will take me!" Envy said, just as he succeeded in getting the doors open. Soon the dark void was filled with eyes. "I've come to kill him! Take me to Hohenheim of Light!" Envy yelled and the black hands of the gate babies reached out and pulled him in. Envy smiled at first, but then blinked, seeing the gate babies start to claw at him. "Stop messing with me! You do as I tell you!" he yelled and transformed into Ed, pushing the gate babies off of him. "You're taking me to see Hohenheim! To that bastard!" he said then transformed again. Transformed into his true body. "TO MY FATHER!" and then, he transformed into a green dragon and disappeared to the other side of the gate, the doors shutting and leaving Ed to stand there alone again._

_Ed stood there, staring at the gate as tears slipped down his cheeks. "Al?" he said as his soul began to fade away._

_

* * *

_

_Ed woke up, staring at the person standing above him. "Edward, can you hear me?" Rose said, staring down at him with worry._

_Ed paused and looked over at her. "Yeah…" he said as more tears slipped down his cheeks. He then reached up and sniffed, wiping away his tears. "What am I crying for?" he asked before realizing that the hand he wiped his tears away with was his right hand. It was now flesh._

"_He used alchemy to bring you back, Ed…" Rose explained as Ed sat up and looked at his arm then felt that his left leg was real too. "…after you died."_

_Ed paused to think then looked at her. "The Philosopher's Stone… He used it to fix my body and pull my soul from the gate? But then what happened to him?" he asked, leaning toward her desperately._

_Rose gasped then looked down sadly._

_Ed's eyes grew wide and he began to tremble. "Don't tell me… Don't tell me he's gone, Rose," he said then stood up and began looking around. "Al! Al! AL!" he yelled, making Roses' baby begin to cry._

_Rose began patting her baby, trying to calm him down. Ed looked over at them for a moment before looking away sadly._

_

* * *

_

Ed snapped his eyes open and began wiping away the tears that began running down his cheeks again. "Oh that's right… I sacrificed myself to bring Al back after he brought me back…" he said and began to stand up, despite the growing pain in his body. "Then that must mean… I'm somewhere on the other side of the gate. If that's true, then I hope my attempt to bring Al back worked…" he said and looked around. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark and he could make out that he was in a back alley. "This looks like…that place called London that I ended up in last time," he said and shrugged. "But why am I back here? If anything, the gate should have taken my whole body in exchange for Al's…"

When Ed left the alley, he saw that the street he was on was dark and shady. He shivered, not liking the situation he was in. Despite the red coat and dirty clothes, he dressed nicer than some of the people hanging around this area. _'I better find a safe place before I get mugged…' _he thought and began walking, only to hear a small voice call out to him.

"Brother? Brother, is that you?" the voice called out.

Ed gasped and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Al! Al, is that you?" he asked, just as a boy that looked similar to him and dressed just like him walked out smiling.

"Brother it is you! Oh I'm so glad!" Al yelled, throwing himself at his brother and hugged him around the neck.

Ed gasped, shocked. "Al! Oh God, I'm s relieved! You're alright!" he said and hugged his younger brother back, feeling the urge to cry again. "But I don't understand… how are you here? You should be back in Central with Rose…" he said and frowned.

Al shrugged. "Well, after I brought you back, my body and soul were sent here…"

"Then that means…my transmutation didn't work," Ed said, frowning.

"Transmutation? What transmutation, brother?" Al asked, blinking. "You tried to sacrifice yourself to bring me back, didn't you?" he asked and glared.

Ed sweat dropped. "M-Maybe?"

"Broooootheeer!"

"W-What? I couldn't just let you go, Al! It was your body that we had to get back! Not mine."

"But we promised each other we would BOTH get our bodies back!" Al said, still clung to his brother, but glaring.

Ed sighed but smiled. "Well… we may not be home, but at least we're together, right?"

"Yep!" Al said and smiled widely at his brother.

Ed smiled as well but paused, feeling a shiver run down his spine. "Wait a minute…" he said and looked at Al.

"What is it brother?" Al asked, tilting his head.

Ed let go of Al and stared at him for a moment. "You're not Envy are you?" he asked, glaring, thinking back to when his soul was at the gate. _'Take me to him! Take me to Hohenheim!' _he heard Envy's words echo in his head. _'Which means Envy could be here too… If he's trying to play some sick game and trick me into thinking he's my brother…' _he thought but was cut off.

"What? Brother, are you kidding? Of course it's me and not Envy! You know me!"

'_That's reality for you. He gave up all that and got nothing in return…'_

"How can I? It doesn't make sense! You should be back in our world, Al! There's no way you could be here with me. That's too easy. I know you're Envy in disguise!" he yelled, pointing accusingly at his brother and stepping away slowly.

"B-Brother! How could you say that…?" Al asked, getting teary eyed. "It's me! You have to trust me!"

"Prove it!" Ed sneered and backed up, only to smack into someone standing behind him.

"My, what are two sweet children such as yourselves be doing in a place like this?" a woman's voice said softly but coldly from under a black veil.

Ed quickly backed away from the woman and glared. "W-Who are you?" he asked, already forgetting the place he and Al were in.

"BROTHER!" Al cried.

Ed turned around to see Al was being dragged off by a man. He couldn't make out his face, but by his height and shape, he could tell it was a man. "AL! Alphonse!" Ed yelled and ran for his brother, but it was too late. In a matter of seconds, the man had pulled out a knife and slit his throat. Ed came to a halt, everything was now in slow motion as he watched his brother fall to the ground in a bloody mess, his eyes growing wide and hallow.

Ed saw that his brother wasn't moving or regenerating, which meant that it wasn't Envy after all. He trembled, realizing that he accused his brother and hurt him, and now he wasn't able to save him from the hands of these monsters.

"_Snuff out the unworthy. Snuff out the unnecessary. Snuff out the unfruitful. Snuff out the unclean!"_

Ed gasped and turned to face the woman that was standing behind him, but she wasn't there. "YOU BASTARDS! You killed my brother!" Ed wailed, the tears streaming down his face. He was then suddenly grabbed from behind and knocked unconscious.

* * *

"Aaaahhhh! Sebas-chan! This must be fate! You always seem to show up when I'm on duty!" Grell Sutcliff said clinging to the man clad in black known as Sebastian Michaelis. Next to Sebastian was a small boy dressed in noblemen's clothes and a patch was shielding his right eye.

"Grell…" the boy known as Ciel Phantomhive said annoyed with the grim reaper. "You you have no business here, then please leave us be."

Grell looked over at Ciel and glared, pursing his lips as he was still clung to Sebastian. "Unfortunately, I am here on business," he said and let go of Sebastian, taking out a little journal and grinning. "Let's see, who's on today To-Die list… AH! Here we are. I'm here to reap the soul of Alphonse Elric," he said and shut the book closed.

Ciel looked at Grell then to Sebastian. "Alphonse Elric, eh? The name doesn't sound familiar to me. Could he be linked with this chain of murders?"

"It's a possibility, my lord," Sebastian said and leaned closer to Ciel to whisper away from Grell's ears. "Shall we keep him around a bit longer? He may lead us to our answer."

Ciel sighed and glared at his butler. "If he'll help us solve these murders, then I suppose so…" he said and looked at Grell just as a loud shriek of screams came from the alley a few blocks down.

"Ooooh! Sounds like something interesting is going on over there!" Grell said a little too happily as Ciel and Sebastian rushed past him to investigate. "Uwah! Sebas-chan, wait for ME!"

Ciel rounded the corner and came to a halt, only to see something horrible. In front of him was a boy covered in blood. He had long dark blond hair tied back in a ponytail and over all his black clothing he wore a red coat. Behind him was another boy that looked similar to the one laying in front of him, leaning against a brick wall completely naked, his clothes scattered everywhere. His eyes were open and he was staring up at the sky with hollow and hurt eyes, almost as if he was dead too. What was odd was that two of the boy's limbs were made of metal. What really caught Ciel's attention though was the mark burned into his skin on the left side of his abdomen. Ciel stepped back shakily, feeling like he was ready to vomit.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his head and covered his eyes. "Step away, Master," Sebastian whispered. He too saw the mark on the other boy. It was the same one Ciel had burned into his skin as well.

"Aaaahhh… So this is the soul I'm suppose to reap," Grell said and bent down next to Al, pouting. "How boring… I wanted to see his death," he said, then noticed the coat he was wearing. "Oh! What lovely taste! He's wearing such a lovely red coat!" he said and reached over to take it when a voice stopped him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" the other boy snapped. Grell paused and looked up to see that the boy was glaring at him, even though his eyes were still hollow, and he was breathing heavily. "Don't. Touch. HIM!"

Ciel pulled Sebastian's hand away and looked at the boy. "So you're still alive? I was sure you were dead too."

"Ah, I'm only suppose to reap one soul today," Grell informed Ciel.

Ciel slowly walked over to the boy and knelt down in front of him. He looked no older than he was and the two of them were about the same height. "What happened here?"

Ed bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears. "They…They killed my brother…" he said, his voice hitching in his throat a bit.

"Who did?"

"I…I-I don't know… I didn't see their faces…" he said, squeezing his eyes shut as a single tear slipped.

"What happened to you?"

Ed didn't speak, still biting his lip.

"What's your name?"

There was a long moment of silence. "Edward…" he said, then paused again. "Edward Elric."

Ciel studied him for a moment. He was surprised how well Edward was handling all of this after what just happened to him. According to the mark on Ed's body, he knew exactly who it was that did this.

"What do you suppose we do, master?" Sebastian asked, standing behind Ciel.

Ciel paused to think for a moment. He couldn't just leave them out here like this. He then looked over at Ed's clothes scattered about. He, like his brother, had a red coat as well. He reached over and grabbed it, laying it across Ed to keep him warm. Something then caught his eye. A silver pocket watch stuck out of the pocket of his pants. He then bent over and picked it up and turned to Ed. "Since it looks like you don't have any money on you, I'll let you stay in my mansion in exchange for this watch."

Ed looked up at him questioningly. He then shrugged and thought about it. _'My pocket watch… the sign of me being the military's dog…' _he thought and grimaced. The only reason he joined the military was to get Al back to normal. "Fine…Take it," he said and looked away sadly.

"Sebastian. This is an order. Take Edward back to the mansion and get him cleaned up."

Sebastian smiled and knelt down in front of Ciel, bowing. "Yes, my lord."

"EH! What am I suppose to do?" Grell asked wiggling over to Ciel and Edward. While Ed was distracted, he had taken Al's coat and wrapped it around his waist. "Look at us now! We match!" Grell said to Ed, spinning around once.

Ed, enraged by this, sneered and spit at Grell just as Sebastian picked him up bridal style.

"Wah! How rude! Spitting at a lady…" Grell said, flipping his hair back.

"Grell!" Ciel said, twitching slightly. "Since you're a grim reaper, you can go and take his brother's body to the Undertaker!"

"Ugh, so I'm stuck doing the dirty work? You're no fun Ciel-kun…" Grell said shrugging and took out his chainsaw which was his scythe. "First, I need his cinematic records…" he said then stabbed the chainsaw deep in Al's chest.

Ed saw this as Sebastian carried him away and he growled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled and began to struggle in Sebastian's grip, but stopped when he saw the strips of film shoot out from Al's chest and replay his entire life. Their life. Their entire life together. When he saw it all, the tears began to stream again. "Alphonse…"

"Aaaahhh… you two had a tough life, huh?" Grell asked and looked over at Ed. "Gah! Your face just looks so adorable!" he said and inched toward him, Al's coat still wrapped around his waist, but Sebastian turned and kicked Grell away.

"I believe my young lord gave you a job to do…" Sebastian said and began walking away with Ed in his arms.

"Hai, Sebas-chan…" Grell said, wiping the blood from his nose.

Ciel took one last look at Alphonse before leaving with Sebastian. "I have a lot to report to Lord Randall and the Scotland Yard…" he thought and bit his lip in disgust.

Ed stared at Al's body for a moment before leaning his head into Sebastian's shoulder and began to sob.

**End chapter 1**


End file.
